


Монохром

by outsomnia



Category: AOMG
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Pining, Slice of Life, fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsomnia/pseuds/outsomnia
Summary: Очевиднее было бы только граффити «Да ты влюблён, парень!» во всю стену где-нибудь в коридоре компании.
Relationships: Woo Wonjae/Jo Sungwoo | Code Kunst
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020





	Монохром

От своего присоединения к AOMG Вонджэ не ждал ничего особенного.

Нет, не так. От своего присоединения к AOMG Вонджэ не ждал ничего, что кардинально изменило бы его жизнь.

У этого решения вообще было несколько причин. Первая — он нуждался в возможности выпускать ту музыку, которую хочет он сам, а не ту, которая пользуется большим спросом. Пускай его музыка и казалась людям слишком безрадостной и «давящей», она всё равно имела право на существование, и отказываться от неё он не собирался. Но при этом он хотел бы получить поддержку, если вдруг однажды решит попробовать новое направление, и это был вторым основанием для его решения.

Ведь AOMG во время переговоров оговорили оба эти пункта. А ещё у них были потрясающие артисты, у которых Вонджэ мог многому научиться, чтобы сделать свою музыку ещё лучше и качественнее.

Было бы глупо отказываться от такой возможности. Пускай он и беспокоился, что не сможет прижиться и стать «своим», или что его не смогут понять, или что его границы не будут соблюдать, или ещё множество других вещей.

Как оказалось, он зря переживал. С ним свободно разговаривали, но не навязывали общение силой. Ему давали советы, когда он интересовался чужим мнением, но не влезали в его работу без спросу. Его звали поучаствовать в записи или составить компанию в поездке, и всегда уважали его личное пространство, и Вонджэ был благодарен, что его окружали взрослые понимающие люди. Которым хватало эмпатии и чувства такта в тяжёлые моменты подставлять ему плечо или давать побыть одному, а не твердить, что всё пройдёт, если он будет делать вид, что всё в порядке и он тоже в порядке.

Ведь просто от того, что он начал делать первые шаги по новому пути, мир не перестал быть для него чертовски мрачным местом; и пускай хороших дней в его жизни стало больше, плохие — когда казалось, что его покинули все силы и он не в состоянии даже рукой пошевелить, — всё ещё случались.

Так или иначе, ничего _особенного_ действительно не происходило.

А потом к компании присоединился Кокун.

Вонджэ, конечно, до этого слышал о нём. Пускай он и не так давно начал читать рэп, слухи о человеке под псевдонимом Code Kunst уже даже до него докатились. И когда он впервые услышал про гениального продюсера, который прямо-таки дарит корейскому хип-хопу второе дыхание своей музыкой, у него в голове сложился определённый образ. Который, как оказалось, с реальностью не имел ничего общего.

Он почему-то представлял себе кого-то одевающегося в стиле Док2 и с такими же повадками, и Кокун под это описание не подходил совершенно.

Он выглядел как самый обычный человек, ничем не отличающийся от десятков случайных прохожих. Такого встретишь где-нибудь в магазине — даже не догадаешься, что перед тобой известный битмейкер.

Который не стал терять времени даром и сразу, едва представившись, заявил, что ему нравится голос Вонджэ, у него есть пара подходящих битов, и он хотел бы записать с ним пару песен.

Вонджэ от неожиданности опешил, не зная, что и ответить. Чтобы вот так сразу, без каких-либо обсуждений, даже не зная, смогут ли они сработаться, не превратив первый же трек в настоящее поле боя?

Но Кокун смотрел на него так, словно перед ним был настоящий кладезь талантов, а не просто Вонджэ, и не согласиться было сложно.

И именно с этого согласия всё и началось.

Одна запись переросла в две, затем в три, а потом он и сам не заметил, как начал проводить всё больше времени с Кокуном. Общаться с ним оказалось на удивление легко. Обычно Вонджэ не очень комфортно себя чувствовал с большинством людей, и особенно — если эти самые люди были старше его. Он сразу же терялся, не зная, что сказать, и в итоге либо неловко молчал, либо ещё более неловко пытался завязать разговор, и эти попытки чаще всего проваливались.

С Кокуном таких проблем не было — у того всегда была в запасе какая-нибудь шутка или остроумный комментарий, мгновенно разряжавшие атмосферу, — и ему удавалось хорошо улавливать чужое настроение. Рядом с ним Вонджэ чувствовал себя на удивление спокойно и комфортно, и иногда даже забывал про разницу в возрасте настолько, что из его речи пропадало вежливое «хён».

Кокун ни разу не попытался его поправить. Видимо, его тоже устраивало такое лёгкое общение?

Иногда, когда на Вонджэ нападало особенно лирическое настроение, ему казалось, что Кокун каким-то образом умудрился стать единственным источником света в его довольно мрачной жизни. Сама эта идея была довольно абсурдной и звучала слишком фальшиво и приторно, он отмахивался от неё снова и снова, чтобы в следующий раз опять к ней вернуться. Не было смысла отрицать очевидное: компания Кокуна благоприятно на него влияла. Когда тот был рядом, он нервничал куда меньше, а в особенно трудные моменты тот мастерски переключал его внимание на что-нибудь другое очередной нелепой шуткой.

Вонджэ во многом на него полагался, и иногда боялся, что это перерастёт в какую-нибудь (паразитическую) зависимость. Но в итоге, всё пришло к тому, что лучше бы это было простой зависимостью, с этим хотя бы можно было что-то сделать. А вот что делать с влюблённостью, о которой он не просил, он не знал.

Хотя, в общем-то, мог бы и догадаться, что всё к этому шло.

Когда понял, что может проводить сутки напролёт на диване в студии, слушая, как Кокун создаёт новые треки, и не страдая при этом от скуки. Когда решил завести кошку как у Кокуна, просто потому что играющий со своими питомцами Кокун оказался завораживающим зрелищем, да и кошка у него была очень милой. Когда он сдался и начал класть голову на плечо Кокуну, пытаясь подремать, и при этом чувствовал себя _спокойно и в безопасности_. Или когда он перестал пытаться прятать улыбки, вызванные любыми словами Кокуна.

Серьёзно, очевиднее этого было бы только граффити «Да ты влюблён, парень!» во всю стену где-нибудь в коридоре компании, причём граффити наверняка было бы ещё невыносимо ярким, как и всё, что делает Пак Джебом.

Вонджэ раньше состоял в отношениях, и пускай это были далеко не самые удачные отношения — сказывались и возраст, и взгляды на жизнь, и неумение правильно формулировать и высказывать свои мысли; да и, в общем-то, отсутствие интереса тоже давало о себе знать, — определённый урок из них он вынес, спасибо большое. А именно: он просто был не лучшим человеком для этого всего.

Особенно сейчас, учитывая его эмоциональное состояние и его проблемы.

Но иногда он смотрел на Кокуна и отношений ему _хотелось_ настолько сильно, что это пугало его самого.

Тем не менее, если даже сам Вонджэ, чьи социальные навыки оставляли желать лучшего, осознал, что он влюблён, то Кокун, хорошо разбирающийся в людях, наверняка уже давно был в курсе этого незначительного факта, и рано или поздно им придётся об этом поговорить. Подобные недомолвки и тайны только испортят общение, и они оба — достаточно взрослые люди, чтобы это понимать.

Вот только он не был уверен, что именно хочет сказать, и ему понадобится время, чтобы подготовиться к этому разговору. А времени сейчас у него как раз не было, потому что влюблённость влюблённостью, а собственных кошек кормить всё равно нужно.

— Эй, У Вонджэ, — окликнул его Кокун, остановившийся в нескольких шагах от него, и молча ждавший, когда он обуется.

Он повернулся на голос и едва успел поймать брошенный в его сторону предмет, который оказался ключами. С забавным брелоком в виде кошачьей морды, подозрительно напоминавшей уже хорошо знакомую ему кошку Кокуна.

На мгновение он почувствовал себя так, словно его сердце ушло в пятки, пальцы покрылись льдом, а под ногами разверзлась пропасть. Затем он поднял взгляд на Кокуна.

— Тебе давно пора было ими обзавестись, — беспечно пожал плечами тот. — Ты всё равно уже практически здесь живёшь.

И все слова, которые только вертелись на языке, и в которых Вонджэ не был уверен, и которые боялся озвучить, мигом вылетели из головы, оставив после себя только какую-то неописуемую лёгкость.

— Чо Сону, — произнёс он, стараясь вложить в чужое имя всё, что только хотел сказать, и что ему не удавалось сформулировать.

Кокун склонил голову набок и коротко усмехнулся:

— Я знаю.


End file.
